


尿床的孩子

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: 設定：人類康納。





	尿床的孩子

　　康納不知道從何時開始自己的視線很容易黏在一個老男人身上，這是不應該發生的事情，心情的變質他享受其中，卻又為自己的想法感到可怕和可恥。他開始利用空檔的時間搜索源頭，他找回很多點點滴滴，是將自己的領子揪起壓上牆那次？是在雞餐車雨亭裡聊開那次？還是再早之前高聲拔槍指向蓋文說著「我說夠了」那次？

　　康納記得的還有他擅自破窗闖入私人住宅，撞見乙醇中毒而伏在地上的漢克。因為過於生氣欲言又止後來向他腳邊射了一槍發洩的漢克，抱著被嫌疑犯捅刀子的他輕輕叫喚「孩子」的漢克……

　　漢克，漢克。

　　漢克‧安德森。

　　淡色嘴唇低聲呢喃這個名字，談判專家的軟糯音節如黏稠的蜜糖，勺棒翻攪提起，黃昏色往蜜糖瓶子淌流。康納無法克制思緒翻騰，靈魂剎那伸出數萬道思路，他的「思維宮殿」全是銀髮男人的肖像，聲音、味道、輪廓、眼神、觸感……他的想像紋路塑造了富有真實感的一個人，而打開雙眼的瞬間像泡沬消散，剩下密雨的夜，窗外的陰森樹影曲折的落在房間的白牆。

　　康納在漆黑的夜裡看著自己的手指，他閉上眼，伸出輕顫的小舌往上一舔。

　　他沒有告訴過任何人他喜歡漢克的髒話。

　　世界分為兩種人，一種愛說髒話，一種人不愛說髒話，康納是後者，嚴格的家教規範他的行為舉止要符合禮儀。

　　他常常在漢克的髒話裡意淫。

　　髒話是警局的共通語言，連處長也能溜出一口流利的粗言穢語，如果可以他想讓漢克將大量的髒話使用到他身上，他會勃起，他發誓他會因此勃起。

　　「必須認清的事實是，你是男性，康納。」康納嘗試過跟自己談判。「你不能對男人發情。」

　　但是他現在就在安德森副隊長的家發情。

　　──唔嗚……嗯……

　　濕潤的手指纏著水光，他想像這是漢克的手指，與真實的相差太遠，不夠粗糙，不夠圓大，卻也足夠寂寞的黑夜。

　　修長的腿緊夾軟枕頭，囊袋輕輕蹭磨，布料的摩擦讓性器感到愉快。康納戳弄自己的柔軟舌頭，他希望那隻手是漢克，舌尖挑逗手指與其調情，康納想是漢克感受這一切。

　　漢克的眸子會浮現出如玻璃尖銳的色澤，緊抿的唇垂下厭惡的意味，耳朵期待被漢克低沉的男性音線貫穿，然而耳畔只得康納被手指挑弄而不自禁溢出的細碎呻吟。

　　康納不忘呼喊性幻想對象的性感名字，他的嗓音如倒入火焰的油。睡枕給性器的刺激跟隔靴搔癢沒分別，緩慢的身體快感跟思想顯然不成比例，這是一份被空虛填滿胸腔的感覺。

　　微微勃起的肉物頂端滲出透明黏液，康納有一個想法，他想不用手便使自己高潮，但這是不可能完成的任務。他輕喘，濕汗黏住漢克給他暫穿的衣衫，褐色眼眸光澤靜止，康納停下所有動作靜靜眺望外頭的雨幕。

　　思念令人發瘋，漢克就在隔壁，假如他的呻吟再洩多一些就會被聽見，想也不敢想他的呻吟飄入漢克的睡夢。

　　Fuck.

　　康納挪開手指，笨拙地模仿漢克飆髒話，他說得輕輕柔柔，不像罵人。斯文人講髒話總是不靈巧。卻因為這個原因，白液外流更兇，幾乎感覺到它們怎樣離開自己敏感的尿道，汨汨流出。康納怕弄髒漢克的床，他無法解釋為何夢遺，他不想說謊，「因為女人」，這種簡單搪塞的謊言他道不出口。

　　康納取出私藏的按摩棒和潤滑劑，這個，他是個新手，早前一單有關情趣小店的兇殺案使他遇見這枝樹脂產品。日本人改的名字獨特，大佐、十兵衛也富有和風氣息。令康納在意的是新推出的外國人系列，恰巧假陽具的名字叫安德森。

　　情慾並沒沖昏他縝密的計劃，他鋪好一張柔韌的毛巾（這可差點破壞他的興致），然後躺在舒服的客房小床。康納跪趴床上，撅起肌理勻稱的臀肉，試向未知的領域探索，指尖撫過小穴皺摺，玉柱垂著隨他身體擺動微晃，溫和的眉眼輕皺抵擋快意漸生，他按捺悅耳的呼息開拓肉壁。

　　塗抹潤滑劑的指骨伸入兩節，大腿因對撕裂的恐懼而抖顫，並沒出血，潤滑劑的存在消減痛意。康納亂戳，他有點不能專注，冷空氣接觸赤裸的屁股令他不安。

　　不會有事……副隊長和相撲都睡了。

　　差不多擴張完畢，康納小心地將「安德森先生」插入濕潤的後穴，他果然不能適應這個尺寸，磨合了十五分鐘才塞入一半。淺淺的地方也可以操，不一定要深入……康納想著便用手小心推動按摩棒，模仿人性性交的活塞運動。他做得很慢，完全是遷就自己，覺得不行就停下，可以又繼續。新手的習慣。

　　良久，康納得到滿足的性高潮，靠手的幫助射出精液。他疲倦癱軟在床上享受高潮的餘韻，又開始另外一發。康納正處年青力壯的年紀，性慾如瘋狂生長的野草。他沒注意到一道深邃的視線從敞開的門注視他。

　　康納躺臥在床上失神唸的名字──他都聽見。

　　「康納……」

　　聞到這道帶複雜情感的耳熟聲音，膚色偏白的背肌一震，康納抬眸，望向推門闖入的人，眸內充斥愕然和不易看出的深深絕望，他立刻撈過被子遮掩身下的罪證：「副隊長，我……」

　　乾涸的喉嚨用力擠出字句，搜腸刮肚，終究是一片帶刺的沉默。

　　漢克對他的表情跟想像不同。不是徬徨。不是厭棄。只是平時「你他媽的在幹什麼」的表情，這好像他們還是朋友。

　　「你他媽在幹什麼？你撸得有夠笨。」

　　漢克疾首失笑，貌似很難幻想這件事，但警探在以前種種的記憶找到埋下的馬鈴薯串，前因後果一下子全都扯出來。

　　康納的小狗眼閃爍著難以啟齒的情緒，漢克佇立背光處，而冰冷的黑暗將康納包圍，綿綿細雨轉緩，一道使得夜空亮燈的響雷劈開二人的隔閡，前一刻康納還在擔心他的副隊長會不會下達逐客令，把他趕得遠遠。

　　銀髮的中年人走至床邊光明正大坐下：「還不滾過來，愣著幹麼？我教你怎樣快活。」

　　「好的……漢克。」

　　他沒有擔心的必要。

　　不言而喻的默契像是一根壓在嘴唇的食指，誰也不戳穿這段變質的關係。

　　康納小心地爬出他的舒適被窩，他似是易被聖伯納犬壓扁的小比格犬，親暱又惶恐的爬到漢克身旁。漢克先是揉了下康納梳理整齊的髮絲，尾指捲過垂在額側的一綹卷毛，大掌順勢撫到年輕的臉頰，拇指有意無意擦過黑夜中不顯淡紅的可愛耳尖。乾燥而溫暖的手掌令人憶起兒時長輩的愛惜，漢克灰淡的蒼藍眼眸藏有一絲忽明忽暗的燭火，康納在這眸光的注視下伸出舌尖輕舔手腕，浮凸的青色動脈沾上水色，漢克的脈動平緩，如他不苟言笑的臉孔。

　　康納的心跳快得像壞掉的時鐘，相反漢克，一位老練的警探，在床上也非常老練。

　　「趴這兒，抬起屁股讓我看看你的小玩具。」漢克比平時更為低沉的聲線聽似壓抑某種衝動，他拍拍大腿，康納便聽令伏於那。他一直在以自己的方式挑逗漢克，他的鼻子靠近漢克胯間，隔著睡褲蹭磨對方身下那物。面對繞鼻的麝香與雄性性徵的強勢感，康納垂下眼瞼偷偷在漢克瞧不見的角度勾起笑意，享受心內如綿花糖甜蜜的小確幸。

　　「『安德森』？這根假屌叫『安德森』？」

　　康納忘了型號的名字醒目的標在底座，他的微笑一下子僵住，假如他的頭頂有一雙動物耳朵，肯定拉耷像隻無辜的賓尼兔。康納想做一隻逃避現實的鴕鳥，埋在安德森副隊長的胯間吸屌的氣味──我什麼都不知道──來自一隻鴕鳥的心聲。

　　比起乾淨無味的塑膠屌，真人屌的味道像催情的藥，但另外一個看法是對康納而言漢克‧安德森整個人本來就是會行走的春藥。

　　「我可以含它嗎？」康納巧妙的回避漢克的問題。

　　「哼，不。這是你不回答問題的懲罰。」

　　康納錯覺以為漢克會答應他的要求，康納接收到回覆那刻被削掉被寵出來的傲氣，他感到挫敗，看著近在咫尺的性器卻無法更一步摸索。

　　康納浮現激將法的想法，很快他抹去這個念頭，因為如果對安德森副隊長談及男人性功能低下的問題，他絕對會被整得很慘。

　　「對不起，漢……呃啊……嗯……」

　　漢克冷不防打開按摩棒開關。

　　獨特的聲韻轉化為忍耐的低吟，摻雜甜膩，悅耳如許。

　　每口呼吸會吸入漢克的荷爾蒙味道，漢克突然將按摩棒推更深入，擅自突破了康納的安全範圍，嫩肉吸吮顫動的「安德森先生」，感到快要撕裂的時候潤滑劑發揮它的作用。康納的窄腰甚具觀賞性，繃緊的肌肉拉出好看的線條。康納無意識捉住漢克的睡褲，臉蛋貼住起了反應的堅硬肉莖。漢克的陰莖有著些許老漢汗味兒，雖有洗澡的沐浴露香氣覆蓋，但當中如廁後的尿騷味無法忽略。

　　康納將近無法分清幻想同現實，一切的發生太過甜美。後穴內的前列腺被人找到且針對，才剛適應按摩棒的尺寸，緩沖的時間也沒有就磨研令人發瘋的軟肉。康納凌亂的輕吟帶有求饒字語，強烈的快感比先前帶勁，他睜大眼睛，細密的汗水滲出肌膚。

　　毛毛的粗壯手臂伸入襯衣，粗糙指頭揉上挺立乳珠，康納的喘息再沉重幾分。漢克曉得怎樣掌管床伴的快感，他看不過眼對方的貪婪，稱得上蹂躪的力度揉捏漂亮胸肌。

　　「啊……嗚唔……那裡……」

　　康納痛叫，感覺像刺痛卻不會導致受傷。後穴對異樣快感下意識閃躲，漢克賣力抓著「安德森先生」富有技巧性地操他，捎上某種對精英談判專家平日太煩的復仇快意。

　　淫靡的白色潤滑劑沿著股縫滑落，前面性器硬得可憐，堆疊的快感沒有出處，精液處於預高潮的狀態慢慢流出。康納想用手滿足自己，漢克沒有給他這個機會。

　　「漢克……啊……哈……不行嗯……我需要……」眼眶閃著淚光，他其中一隻手受到漢克的制肘。

　　「閉嘴。」

　　康納眉宇緊皺，在這道低醇音色說話之際被幹射，性器失禁似的抖出大量白液，射精量比之前多，完全搞濕漢克的床舖。康納不知道自己可以射這麼多。他的腰無力塌下，高潮後穴道不由自主餘顫，肉臀間仍含著那根繼續運作的按摩棒……

　　康納饜足闔上眼簾靜思。

　　「請您關掉，副隊長。」臉龐還是淺紅，情慾卻淡化不少，聲音也沒了方才的不穩定，康納又喊回平時的尊稱，好像嫖了漢克然後當什麼也沒發生過明天照常上班的語氣，漢克眉梢抽搐。

　　「就這樣？」

　　「謝謝您。」

　　「去你媽的謝謝你，尿床的孩子。」

　　END.


End file.
